


Contraindication

by Piinutbutter



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Injury, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: It's hard to save someone who doesn't want to be saved.





	Contraindication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TereziMakara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/gifts).



> I hope this is the kind of thing you were looking for for this ship! These two have such a wonderfully horrifying dynamic, and it's so interesting to explore.

“That’s it. I’m killing him. For real this time.”

Tsurugi burst out laughing.

“I’m serious!” Yumi growled. “Don’t even try to stop me.”

“Aren’t you overreacting, hmm?” Tsurugi was still laughing. Blood bubbled up from his nostrils. 

“Stay still,” Jun admonished, rummaging through the break room’s cupboards in search of a cloth or towel of some sort. They were used to Tsurugi bleeding from just about everywhere on his body at one time or another, but the nosebleed was new. “Look, I’m with Yumi on this one. That man is going too far.”

“Nah.” Tsurugi casually leaned back on the break room table, lifting his leg to let Yumi tie off a bandage at his ankle. “Touma’s always like this. He pushes me hard because he knows I can handle it.”

“Pushes you?” Yumi sat back on his heels, hands stained pink with blood. “He’s _wrecking_ you, Tsurugi.”

Tsurugi poked Yumi’s chest affectionately with his toes. “I’d have to be something worth wrecking for that.”

Jun and Yumi looked at each other. Understanding passed between them: Arguing that point would be a dead end.

“Besides,” Tsurugi insisted, “I’m still cute as ever, aren’t I?” He flashed them the signature _I’m Trying to Get Out of Trouble And Not Even Being Subtle About It_ grin.

“Yeah, no.” Jun found what he was looking for in the back of a drawer. He gripped Tsurugi’s chin and gently turned his head. “That much bruising isn’t cute.”

Tsurugi pouted. “You’re so mean.”

Jun sighed and tilted Tsurugi’s head back, pressing the cloth against his nose. “I told you, stay still. The blood will stop faster.”

Tsurugi shrugged and stopped talking for once, letting himself be doted on. 

“Jun,” Yumi muttered, with a tone that indicated he wanted to say a whole lot more.

“I know,” Jun said. “We’ll talk later.”

They’d been sent out in the morning. A standard mission: A group of seven subclass were making trouble where they shouldn’t be. Apprehend as many as possible, though lethal force was permissible if a subclass was deemed too much of a threat. 

When the three of them arrived on the scene, it was clear they’d been expected. The subclass they were dealing with weren’t aimless troublemakers. They were out to accomplish something, and they weren’t planning on letting C3 get in the way. Just taking down the first two vampires in the group had taken the wind out of Jun and Yumi, and Tsurugi nearly lost a limb taking on the third. 

The remaining four subclass had scattered into the seedier part of downtown, and with their team as battered as they were, nobody was up for going after the stragglers. Yumi called the base and let management know they were going to regroup and make a new plan.

“Now,” a voice on the other end of the line said, “why would you do that?”

Yumi cursed and nearly tossed the phone against the nearest wall. Tsurugi’s demeanor was already changing. He cocked his head in absolute attentiveness. “Touma?”

“I sent you after seven subclass, Tsurugi. You’ve only taken down three.”

Jun grabbed the phone from Yumi. Parenthood must have taught him patience, because he took a deep breath and managed not to snap at Touma. “Going after the others now wouldn’t benefit anyone. We’re out of our depth, and we need backup, rest, or a new approach. Preferably all three.”

“I was speaking to Tsurugi,” Touma said, calm and smooth. Bastard.

Yumi didn’t even bother to take the phone out of Jun’s hand. He grabbed Jun’s wrist and yanked it close enough to be heard on the other end of the line. “Yeah, well, we’re telling you-”

“He’s right,” Tsurugi interrupted, softly. “Our job isn’t done.”

“See, he understands,” Touma said. Yumi curled his lip in disgust at the tangible smugness in his voice. “How about this, Tsurugi. If you do your job right, we’ll go out shopping. I’ll buy you whatever you want.”

Jun gritted his teeth. Could this guy be more blatant?

But Tsurugi was already smiling, gathering his uniform back around himself. Yumi hated seeing how well Touma had him trained, like some damn animal on a leash and not a grown man. “You might regret that promise!” Tsurugi called as he turned away. “I want lots of stuff.”

“Dammit, Tsurugi! Wait!” Jun ended the call and tried to grab Tsurugi’s arm. His fingers barely brushed the end of his sleeve. Tsurugi was off and running, and Jun and Yumi could either return to base alone, or follow him and try to help. It wasn’t a hard choice, but it wasn’t a good one, either.

The only good thing Jun could say about the mission was that, in the end, none of the three of them had actually died. But they’d come damn close, and Tsurugi...sure, his attitude was fine, but his mind sure wasn’t. It hurt Jun, as a coworker, as a _friend_ , to see Tsurugi discard his own well-being so easily. He took the brunt of the last four subclass’ wrath, and responded by pushing himself further and further past what his body could handle. Jun had never seen him this bad before. Tsurugi had collapsed in the back seat on the ride home, and more than once, Jun asked Yumi to make sure he was still breathing.

And Touma _knew_ this would happen. He knew what he was doing. He’d seen what it did to Tsurugi. He didn’t care. Surely - surely Tsurugi saw that. He had to. Otherwise, Jun didn’t know how he and Yumi could get Tsurugi out from beneath Touma’s heel. Could you save someone who didn’t want to be saved?

Speak of the devil. The break room door creaked open, and Tsurugi’s face lit up. 

“You’d better keep your promise!” Tsurugi said, waving Jun’s hand away from his face and sitting up. “I’ve thought about everything I want to buy, and there’s a lot of it!”

Touma’s smile made Jun sick. He was pretty sure Yumi was holding himself back from breaking Touma’s wrist when the bastard leaned down and ruffled Tsurugi’s hair. 

“You’ll get exactly what I promised you. You did well out there.”

“He practically _died_ out there!” Yumi interjected.

Tsurugi laughed and punched Yumi’s shoulder. “You care too much, Yumi. Isn’t Jun supposed to be the dad around here?”

Touma wrapped his arm around Tsurugi’s shoulders and helped him to his feet. “It’s cute. Your team cares about you. But they’re not giving you enough credit.” He turned to Yumi. “Tsurugi isn’t a child. He can handle himself. Can’t you, Tsurugi?”

“Yeah!”

Jun huffed through his nose. Like Tsurugi was going to do anything but agree, when Touma was involved. 

“Now,” Touma said. “I believe you and I have plans. Do you want to stop for ice cream first?”

Tsurugi followed Touma out of the room, holding his hand and babbling happily about ice cream toppings. As they passed through the doorway, Touma glanced at Jun and Yumi over his shoulder. He didn’t need to say a word. His smirk said it all.

_I win._

You couldn’t save someone who didn’t want to be saved.


End file.
